


Don’t Come Back

by truancy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Marichat May, Marichat Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truancy/pseuds/truancy
Summary: The kiss wasn't passionate, wasn't full of love or lust, infact Marinette wasn't even kissing back.





	Don’t Come Back

“What are you doing here?” Marinette asked as she stared at the city below her. “it’s been years. I’m married, I have a child now.” She murmured as she peered at the silhouette from the corner of her eyes. “I told you I would be back Mari...” she scoffed to herself as she turned to face the black cat sitting on the railing of her balcony. “...Minou, you also told me I should move on and love again, Incase you didn’t come back. It’s been 12 damn years Chat. I waited for you. Every damn night I sat and hoped you would show up at my window, and tell me Adrien Agreste is not the man i want to marry.” She said as she held back the tears that dared to fall down her cheeks. “Chat, I waited. I did. So why now, when I thought I was over you? Why?” 

“Princess, I never meant to hurt you. Hurting you is the last thing I’d ever want to do, I love you Marinette.” Chat said as he hopped off the balcony, and peered down at her, caressing her cheeks as he stared into her blue bell eyes. “Stop! You don’t have the right to do this! Chat, I loved you. I loved you and you broke my heart.” She backed away from his grip looking down as the tears started to fall down her face. “Marinette it’s not too late for us to be happy.” Chat said with keenness in his voice, begging her, pleading for her to say yes. “Chat, I have a child one that I love very much, who adrien also loves very much. We had our happiness im happy with my family now. So please don’t do this to me.” He stared at her with uncertainty clouding his vision. Taking a few steps forward he found himself once again peering down at Marinette. Even after 12 years Marinettes features still hadn’t faded. she was still short, eyes full of kindness far from worry. Her heart warming glow that stuck with her no matter what. He let out a sigh walking closer to Marinette, caressing her face once more. Lifting her chin up to look her in the eyes he lowered his head until the Spence between them was close. The kiss wasn’t passionate, wasn’t full of love or lust , infact Marinette wasn’t even kissing back. Instead she stood there with her eyes closed as the tears from her cheek fell onto the balcony floor. Sighing to himself chat pulled away looking at the girl who stood before him with her eyes still closed. “I’m going to leave now. if you don’t want me to ever come back say the words and I promise you this will be the last time you ever see me. This will be the last time I hurt you again.” Marinette pressed her eyes shut biting down on her lips. “It’s time for you to find a new home kitty, I hope you find someone who loves you as much as I do chat noir.” She said as she looked to the side at nothing in particular. “Goodbye then, princess.” And although marinettes heart broke once before, two hearts broke that night.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to try something different that I haven’t seen before so basically this is au where chat noir and Adrien are different people.


End file.
